


Well, Whoever Said Life Was Fair?

by EmeraldFoxTails669



Category: ASTRO (Band), 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, F/M, KNK - Freeform, NewStory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFoxTails669/pseuds/EmeraldFoxTails669
Summary: Kaden might not have the best life, but it could definitely be worse. At least, that's what she thinks BEFORE she finds her boyfriend of over a year cheating on her with her supposed "Best Friend". It's bad enough that she is stressed about her last year of school, but now her relationship has ended in the worst way possible! These aren't the only things she has to worry about either. She has been put in charge of eleven korean exchange students by her school administration. Eleven! And that's not even mentioning all the recent gang activity near and in her neighborhood! Is there any possibility of a connection? Pfft! Of course not! That sounnds crazy! Right? The new guys are so sweet! Right?Main Pairing: Kaden (OC)/RockyTHIS IS A KNK AND ASTRO FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT AND MY OCS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys! I hope everyone enjoys my new story! Irregular updates! Feel free to review with any suggestions for the next chapters (I will give credit to anyone who comments an idea that I use)!  
> Enjoy,  
> EmeraldFoxTails669

I blinked stupidly, wondering if I had actually heard what my principal said correctly. I shook my head before interrupting what he was trying to say. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but could you please repeat your last sentence?" I stuttered, my voice coming out weaker than I would have liked. 

My principal, Mr. Lewis, sighed. 

He repeated himself, slightly slower this time as though I were dead or dumb (and that didn't make me angry, not at all), "Well, miss Rhodes, you have been selected by the school board and staff to escort our new foreign exchange students, from South Korea, around the school and help them get acquainted to our school system. Now, do you have any questions before we bring them in and introduce everyone?" 

"Yes, sir, I have a few questions. Why me? How many students are there? Is this gonna go on all year or for just until they get settled? Do they speak english? 'Cause if not, then we are gonna have a serious problem. I don't know any korean whatsoever, and I would rather not make a fool of myself!" I ranted, breathing heavily. All throughout my rant (and if I'm honest with myself, mini freakout), he had been sitting quietly with a single eyebrow raised. 

If I wasn't careful, I could go straight into a panic attack. Seriously? Did they really have to choose the student with anxiety issues? Social anxiety 'coincidentally' being the worst? 

I was shaken from my thoughts as Mr. Lewis finally reponded, chuckling quietly every few words, which I did NOT appreciate AT ALL. 

"Miss Rhodes, we chose you because you are one of our best students, and we thought you would do a marvelous job of helping our guests to settle in faster. There are eleven new students in total," Here, my eyes widened and I choked on my own spit, coughing as my eyes started to water rapidly. 

Mr. Lewis ignored this as he continued, "This is going to last all year, and you have the same schedule as all of them, so no need to worry about showing them around and being late to class. And, yes, they do all speak english. Not all of them are quite fluent, but a good few of them are. Don't worry about translation issues, I'm sure you will do an amazing job with the new students. Now, so you aren't late to class, we're going to go ahead and bring in the new students and let them introduce themselves," Mr. Lewis finished. 

Not giving me time to amswer or react, the side door to the office opened, allowing eleven VERY tall forms into the room. 

All I could think of as I sat awkwardly in a chair and the last one squeezed through the door was, 'Well, at least the office is big enough for all of us...kinda.'


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions...Well, Most Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions! For the most part at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I have no clue when I will be abke to update again! Just a warning!  
> Enjoy,  
> EmeraldFoxTails669

After a few minutes of absolute silence, I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and clear my throat. I felt my palms start to sweat and I blush as all other eyes in the room shift to look at me. I immediately avert my eyes, regretting the decision to draw attention to myself. 

My behavior seems to raise a few eyebrows as Mr. Lewis also clears his throat. Mr. Lewis chose to clear his throat, however, to actually get everyone's attention (thankfully for me). The majority of the attention goes to Mr. Lewis, though a few sets of eyes remain on me, unfortunately.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know by now, you are all to be escorted around the school by miss Rhodes here, until you all get properly settled in. You also have the same schedule as her as well. I'm sure that if any of you have problems in your classes- any at all-, then miss Rhodes will be glad to help," He said to the boys. Yes, boys. All eleven of them. Then to me, "Won't you, miss Rhodes?" Mr. Lewis said, with a pointed look. 

It took everything within me not to roll my eyes as I respond, "Of course, sir. If any of you need help, just come to me and I will do my best." I say courteously, turning to the boys. 

They all look at me again, either smiling, nodding, or doing both. My face turns red as I (yet again) regret ever drawing attention to my existence. Before I get the chance to wallow in my own embarrassment, Mr. Lewis speaks again. This time, I am very thankful to hear his loud, nasally voice. 

"Well, now that that is settled, how about we all introduce ourselves? We all know me, so I can skip myself," He says, looking expectantly at the boys. 

I can't help but be jealous of how easily he handles the situation. I could just never understand how anyone could speak in the presence of over a few people that they know personally. I have always been the least social of anyone I knew. 

I sigh silently in relief once I realize that I will get to do my own introduction last. 

The boys don't seem to be in any certain order or in any groups that I could tell. What would I know, though? I don't even know any of their names! 

I just can't help but notice that they are all at least half a foot taller than me, the shortest one standing at about 5'8 to my puny 5'0. My nervousness escalates even more when I notice that the tallest one is over a whole foot taller than me- and he isn't the only one. Almost half of them, actually. 

I am broken from my thoughts and observations of the GIANTS by the tallest one (of course it would be the tallest one. Just my luck) speaking. 

"My name is Park Seungjun. It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Rhodes," He says in a deep- of course it would be deep. Just yet another intimidation factor-, heavily accented voice. 

That one, simple sentence seemed to be rehearsed (at least, that is what it sounded like to me), but I definitely was not going to be the one to draw attention to it. 

I barely got the time to smile and nod awkwardly in greeting before the next one spoke, "My name is Kim Youjin. Just Youjin is fine, though," 'Youjin' greeted, nodding to me. 

I smiled, yet again, and nodded back. 

"I'm Oh Heejun. Glad to meet you!" The next one said. He seemed... enthusiastic. Oh, well. 

The next one to speak was less loud about his introduction, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a tad bit thankful for that. 

"Kim Jihun. It is a pleasure," He said, making me smile and nod on reflex to the greeting. 

"The name's Jeong Inseong. The pleasure is all mine." 

I wasn't sure how to feel about the slightly flirtacious tone. It made me severely uncomfortable, and I'm sure that Kim Jihun could tell, as he 'subtly' elbowed Jeong. That small action got a small twitch of my lips, and I'm sure all of the boys could tell. 

Once again, I could not help but notice that all of the greetings and introductions so far seemed rehearsed and forced. Not genuine. 

Before I got the chance to think more on it, another one of the boys started to introduce himself, breaking me out of my thoughts in the process. 

"My name is Kim Myung Jun. It is nice to meet you?" Kim Myung Jun seemed to question his own choice of wording. 

'He must be one of the least fluent ones,' I thought to myself. It was kinda cute. 

He was correct though, so no one felt the need to tell him otherwise. He looked relieved once he realized that he had introduced himself the right way. I was slightly reminded of a small child who thought he had said the wrong number while learning to count. 

The next speaker was more confident in his own greeting, making me automatically assume that he was fluent. At least, more fluent than Kim Myung Jun. "I am Park Jin Woo, but you can just call me Jinwoo or Jinjin. I am glad to meet you."

The boy after Jinjin to introduce himself looked younger than all of the others. All of the others looked too old to be in high school, but this one looked like he should be in the same grade as me. He was also very respectful, too. 

"I am Yoon San Ha. It is very nice to meet you, miss."

"My name is Lee Dong Min. Pleased to make your aquaintance." The next one said, seeming very formal. Too formal for my own personal taste. To each their own I suppose, though. 

The last one to speak was very confident in himself, and not just the way he spoke, either. 

"I am Moon Bin, and this is Park Min Hyuk. He doesn't like to talk a lot. We can't wait to get to know you!" Was what he said, also vaguely flirtacious. Were they trying to make me uncomfortable? Jeez! 

The fact that Moon Bin had introduced Park Min Hyuk seemed to annoy the apparently quiet boy. The way he glared at Moon Bin made me smirk in amusement. Well, until I realized that it was my turn to introduce myself and greet everyone. 

Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave comments on the story! Suggestions for future chapters are welcome, and if I end up using any, then I will give credit to whoever suggested them!  
> Have a great night (or day, whenever you read this)!  
> EmeraldFoxTails669


	3. Chapter Three: Getting To Know Me... Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaden finally intoroduces herself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry that I waited this long to update! I have beem super busy because school just started. Hopefully soon, I will get a good writing schedule so that updates won't be so irregular. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter!  
> Enjoy!  
> EmeraldFoxTails669

I get a queasy feeling in my stomach, but choose to ignore it. I plaster a smile on my face despite how nervous I feel on the inside. I'm sure that by now, my nerves are tangible in the air. Thankfully, nobody comments on my obvious anxiousness. 

"It's very nice to meet you all. It is also an honor to be able to escort you all around and help you get settled into school. My name is Kaden, and as you can all probably already tell by now, I'm not very good at being social. I apologize in advance for my future behavior about the situation. For example: If I am especially uncomfortable, then I will most likely get very sarcastic, and even a bit rude," I rush out in one deep breath. 

I smile sheepishly and rub the back my neck, taking another deep breath before continuing, "So, I am very sorry for my attitude in the time to come." 

My hands are shaking, and I clasp them together in my lap, trying to hide my rampant nerves. 

Whoever said that the nervous feeling in your stomach was butterflies lied. It feels more like a pit of wriggling, squirming snakes, moving around uncontrollably, not stopping for anything. 

I feel like I am about to throw up. My head feels light, and I am getting dizzy. I blink away the small black spots that appear in my eyes. I am trying not to let how I feel on the inside show on the outside. It is harder than it seems. 

I don't get any verbal responses back. Only inderstanding nods and sympathetic smiles in return. 

Looks like they can tell how anxious I feel. Damn. 

I am actually kind of thankful that none of them make an affort to speak to me. It saves me from having to suffer through an actual conversation. 

As silence descends over the room once again, I drop my eyes to my lap where I rest my right hand. The thin fingers of my left hand start to fiddle with the silver ring that sits around my left, middle finger. 

The ring is a simple silver band, and it has engravings of roses around it in periodic intervals. The ring was passed down to me after my father died when I was eight years old. 

The news of my dad's death hit me hard, harder than I will ever be willing to admit. 

His cause of death was multiple bullet wounds through the torso, as well as several more through his head and facial area. He was an unexpected and unfortunate casualty in a drive-by shooting. His death wasn't on purpose, but he was in the was of the intended target. At least, that is what little information I was told.

The two things I recieved from his will was this ring, and an old, wooden box that I currently have stored in my attic at home. 

The few fuzzy memories that I have of my dad, I can always visualize this ring on a chain around his neck. He almost constantly had it tucked into whatever shirt he wouid be wearing, and I can never recall a time when he didn't have it on. He had had it for as long as I could remember, and now, I never plan on taking it off. Well, maybe for showers. That is besides the point though. 

After his death, my mother had started treating me differently from my siblings. She was harsher, more strict, and she started to neglect me. My siblings, not knowing any better, did the same, and eventually grew to hate me as much as our mother. 

Because of this, I started to withdraw back into myself. I stopped eating regularly, stopped talking to my friends at school, stopped talking altogther. I threw myself into my school work. That is how I coped. 

After about two years of my family hating me, my grandmother on my dad's side won custody over me, and I went to live with her. She was the only person I would talk to for the longest time, but she helped me to get out of my shell a bit more, and make friends. I owed her everything. 

I am broken from my depressing thoughts when I hear Mr. Lewis clear his throat to gain the attention of his office's occupants. 

My eyes instantly snap to him, slightly startled at his intrusion of my thoughts. 

"Well, classes start in about ten or so minutes, so I just want to finish by saying something. Don't be afriad to get to know each other! Befriend each other! Get out of your comfort zones!" When he said this, it takes all of my willpower to not snort in derision. The urge was very strong, but my willpower is stronger. I am out of my comfort zone just by being at school! 

Before I can react any further, he continues, saying, "Now get to class! Don't want to start your first day of school by being late to class!" 

He sounds way too chipper for 7:45 in the MORNING! 

I slowly stand up, picking up my heavy black backpack as I do. I lug the bag over my right shoulder, slinging it over my back, and looping my left arm throught it's designated strap. I adjust the thin straps to fit more comfortably on my petit shoulders. 

Once adjusted properly, I walk to the office door, opening it as I wait for the guys to follow me. As they make it over to me, I hold the door open, allowing them to pass by me and wait in the main lobby. 

I, once again, can't help but notice how much taller they all are compared to me. 

I bring up the rear as we make it out of the office, and continue walking ahead of them in order to lead them to our first class of the day. 

I throw a quick, "Follow me," over my shoulder as I make it to the very front of the group. I don't listen for a reply, instead opting to believe that they are following my orders, and keep walking through the winding halls of my school. 

It takes all of my self control not to react to the looks we get as we walk through the school corridors. 

By the time we get to class, I am ready to be sucked into a black hole (or punch someone. Whichever comes first, to be honest). 

Just as we all get into our class, the bell rings, signalling the beginning of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all liked this chapter! Feel free to comment if you want! Have a great night/day!  
> EmeraldFoxTails669

**Author's Note:**

> I simcerely hope everyone enjoyed my first (uneventful) chapter!  
> EmeraldFoxTails669


End file.
